The Photograph
by Nanomemes
Summary: Adventures with IKARI. Courtesy of David Tai [COMPLETE]
1. Photograph(1)

Dear Readers:

This is a flashfic written by a fellow FanFictioner as a gift to me. I thought it was funny, and wish to share it with you. I encouraged him to publish it, be he would not. Therefore, I'm publishing it here.

 **I did NOT write this. All credit MUST go to:**

 **u/65609/**

(David Tai)

 **Please forward your compliments to him directly. All reviews will be forwarded to him as well.**

Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

 _Nano Notes: This Fic is based on the general premise that:_

 _\- Leona has attended every single one of Iori's concerts, and is completely nuts over him. He, on the other hand, is clueless (and presumably, unconscious for the duration of this story)._

 _\- She broke military protocol to fish Yag out of a zombie-infested SouthTown- which is under quarantine by US Military._

 _\- Daddy Heidern is none too happy with their one-sided relationship._

 _\- I've made some small edits, wording etc..._

 _The fact somebody took the time to write something (even loosely) based on my story is absolutely insane to me. Thanks so much David. *3*_

 _End Notes._

* * *

With Iori currently under medical observation at the Ikari hospital, Leona's punishment for going AWOL without permission was to stand guard. Originally she'd been intended to stand guard alone, but Clark had 'suggested' that he was also due for punishment for letting her break quarantine around Southtown.

Heidern shrugged. Fair enough. Besides, leaving Leona alone with Iori seemed more like a reward than a punishment. At least Clark would make sure it'd be -treated- as one.

However, Clark was nowhere to be seen. He had stepped out to take a well-earned dump.

And Leona was faced with temptation. They'd dropped off fresh new clothes for Iori to wear once he was ready to leave the hospital- which he would be, as soon as they gave him one final check.

The infamous black jacket, the too-loose white shirt, the red pants.

She'd seen this ensemble at all his concerts, and there was -something- about that outfit that called to her. It wasn't quite the Riot of the Blood. Riot of Hormones, maybe...?

No, that wasn't her, she was an Soldier.

But...

* * *

"Phew, that's a hell of a load off!" Clark exclaimed, as he walked back into the room. "Hey Leona...!"

"What?" There was an unusual note in Leona's voice as she peeked around a hospital's privacy curtain. It took Clark a moment to identify the tone... Leona was flustered. Clark's eyebrows went up. What was there to be flustered about... and wait, why was she peeking around the hospital curtain. She couldn't be...

No, the silhouette behind the curtain assured him she was clothed. Wait...

That didn't look like her usual clothes.

Clark's voice was dangerously ominous. "Hey, come out from behind the curtain."

"Don't want to." Leona's voice was petulant. That was -definitely- another tone he hadn't heard since she was a child.

And suddenly, Clark was struck with suspicion. He yanked his shades off and tucked them in his shirt pocket to get a better look. The Ikari Warrior reached out and tried to push the curtain aside.

Leona kept it in place.

 _Screw this._

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP.

There Leona stood, in full Yagami costume.

Yeah, Yagami had never filled out -his- outfit quite like that.

Rather than pursue that line of thought any further, Clark smirked.

"Your boyfriend know you're wearing that?"

"He's not- wh... get out of here!"

Oh yeah, she was definitely fully flustered.

"Fine, fine." Holding one hand up, Clark reached into his pocket. "But before I go..."

He quickly pulled out his phone, and then clicked the camera icon on his screen lock.

There was the distinctive snap of a photo being taken.

Then, the Colonel ran for his life.


	2. Photograph(2)

Dear Readers,

David has blessed us with another installment of FlashFic. Please PM him, saying he's my favorite unicorn.

 **I did NOT write this. All credit MUST go to:**

 **u/65609/**

(David Tai)

 **Please forward your compliments to him directly. All reviews will be forwarded to him as well.**

Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

 _Nano Notes: This Fic is in the same continuity as the previous one. Please see notes in Ch1 for details._

* * *

"I'm back," Seirah announced, as she stepped into IKARI's recreational room.

The youngest of the Ikari Warriors, known as Whip, had been the subject of rumors every since the day she came aboard. She was -rumored- to be nineteen years old, but that was surely impossible. Heidern would never stand for someone that young to join his mercenary cell. She was also rumored to be a product of NESTS. The clone... and _sister?_ of K'.

Well. Her affiliation, and strange lineage probably explained Heidern's interest in her.

Anyone who investigated these rumor too closely, however, were repelled back by the steely glare of the Commander, the rest of the Ikari Warriors, and Voodoo. Voodoo being the name of Seirah's personal weapon.

Of course, if one wanted to find out the juiciest tidbits about her, one would ask Ralf Jones. Tidbits such as: she was nicknamed "Whip" after "Winnie-the-Pooh". Or, as he put it, "Whippy's a total softy inside. Don't let her glare scare you off."

Given that "Whippy" usually left Ralf in a beaten and battered state with her Voodoo whenever she caught him telling stories about her, everyone was firmly convinced he was a masochist.

The Ikari Warriors 'wreck' room was surprisingly quiet and clean. Which you'd think would be -thrilling- to Seirah. However, knowing Clark and Ralf, a clean room meant -something- was going on. Had the Commander had made Jones or Still (or both) scrub the room with a toothbrush?

Seirah let out a little 'mou' sigh. She decided to check in on Leona, especially since she'd heard about the Southtown caper and wanted to hear the story from her.

Steel-tipped boots clacked against the floor as Seirah made her way to Leona's quarters. She paused before knocking on Leona's door. Was... yes. She heard voices from a room nearby. It was Heidern's voice, there was no doubt about that, but that was not the calm, measured tones of a man in complete charge of the situation.

Making way towards Heidern's quarters, Seirah came to a stop. Both Clark and Ralf were crouched and listening, ears cupped against the door.

Clark motioned over to Seirah to come over, and to be quiet.

"What's going on?" Seirah whispered, as she went into stealth mode, managing to somehow approach without being heard as she crouched down next to Clark, leaning over.

"Got caught with Yagami," Ralf answered, _sotto voce_.

"What!?" Seirah knew all about Leona's concert visits, but surely the person she looked up to would have told her if there were anything more than that.

"Got busted for trying to yank him out of quarantine," Clark clarified, nudging Ralf.

"You gotta explain it more. Leona's got it -bad- for the kid. I mean, that picture..."

"If you hadn't -shown- that to Heidern of all people, we wouldn't be in this position," Clark muttered.

"You should've known better than to show -me-," Ralf retorted. To which Clark only rolled his eyes.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" As usual whenever Clark and Ralf were involved, Seirah was still catching up with a conversation in media res.

Ralf gave a short laugh, even as Clark was listening to the door. "Oh you got to see this..."

Bringing up a phone, Ralf showed her Leona's picture.

After a brief moment of stunned contemplation, Seiran asked, quietly, "So who else has seen this picture?"

"Just me, Clark, and the Commander," Ralf responded.

"I see..." Whip said, her voice hard and cold as steel. As she pulled Voodoo out, Ralf gave a short start.

"Wait, Whippy, what are you doing?"

"If I kill you now, nobody else will know," Whip responded, running her hand lovingly over Voodoo's handle.

"But..."

Clark's reflexes were quick and sure. He shoved Ralf onto the floor, and ran.

Ralf scrambled backward on his butt, holding up a hand. "Hey, now, Whippy... it was only a little teasing, that's all..."

"Tell your excuses to Voodoo. Seirah may have mercy, but Voodoo will not."

Leona let a sigh escape her lips as the sound of thrashing in the corridor stopped Heidern's lecture mid-stream.

Yanking the door open, Heidern shouted, "QUIET OUT THERE!"

Whip's voice: "Yes sir."

Ralf's voice: "SIR! GET ME OUT OF THIS!"

Heidern's voice: "Just take him to the interrogation chamber and be quiet!"

There was the sound of dragging down the corridor, just before Heidern shut the door.

Leona slumped her shoulders, and prepared to listen for another hour...


	3. Photograph(3)

Dear Readers,

This is the last(?) installment of David Tai's Trilogy. The story will be marked as complete.

 **I did NOT write this. All credit MUST go to:**

 **u/65609/**

(David Tai)

 **Please forward your compliments to him directly. All reviews will be forwarded to him as well.**

Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

 _Nano Notes: This Fic is in the same continuity as the previous one. Please see notes in Ch1 for details._

* * *

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Leona eyed the circular shooting target and took a deep breath. They were off by 0.1 cm. Unacceptable.

"Having trouble?" a voice came from behind her. Whip.

"No." Adjusting her electronic shooting muffs, Leona aimed once more.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"Hmmm. You're definitely off by a bit. So, what's going on with you and Yagami?" Whip- no, Seirah, asked. Her voice shifting from clinical analysis to youthful curiosity from one sentence to the next.

"Nothing!" Leona's response might have been a split second faster than necessary.

"Didn't look like nothing," Seirah laughed, before hugging Leona from behind. "I got your back. But what -were- you thinking?"

Setting aside her gun, and removing her muffs, Leona turned to eye the younger Ikari Warrior. "I just wanted to see what it was like being Iori Yagami, that's... stop laughing."

Seirah covered her mouth, trying to muffle the giggles. "Yeah, well, I don't think -that- was the way to go about it."

Leona sighed. "It's just... I mean, sometimes I wonder if he hears the same voices, and what he does about it. The Commander has me trained to ignore the -voice- that tells me things, but..."

"Oh, the miles in another person's shoes thing?" Seirah asked sympathetically.

"Kind of. But..."

"Still not the best idea. Was the voice telling you to go down there?"

"I... don't know if that was mine or not."

"I wish I'd been around for that."

"Speaking of which, how's K'?"

"My brother's doing fine, he's... hey! You're changing the subject." Seirah wagged a finger. "What did the Commander say afterwards?"

"I've been banned from attending any more concerts." Leona's voice was cold and controlled.

"If it's any consolation, I've made sure there's no blackmail material," Seirah responded, flashing a grin and a V hand gesture.

"Yes, the Commander wanted to know why I was doing this. I had no answer."

"That's easy," Seirah responded. "You're curious about life outside the Ikari."

"Hmm?"

"What, you think I'm a soldier full-time? I'm -nineteen-," Seirah flashed a smile. "Just because we're soldiers doesn't mean we can't have fun off-duty. Isn't that why you went to the concerts in the first place?"

"I was keeping tabs on Yagami."

"Oh come off it, we know better than that. The Commander just doesn't know what to do about it, but we're rooting for you. Clark, me, and that thing that calls itself..." Here, a note of disdain creeped into Seirah's voice. "Ralf."

"It is not a crush."

"I think you find something in common with Yagami, obviously, because of that whole blood history thing. So just talk to him about it."

"I don't want to discuss it."

Seirah gave a 'mou' sigh. "All right. Anyway..." She pushed the target recall. "Felt like shooting. Want to join me?" Whip asked, as she took down the paper target.

She replaced it with a customized one of her own.

Leona raised an eyebrow, and then offered a small smile. "Sure."

Whip flashed a winsome smile, as she offered another copy of the target.

* * *

Clark whistled as he inspected the targets. Particularly... where the bullet holes appeared.

"It's probably just as well you weren't around, Ralf. You'd -definitely- never be able to have kids."

"Hey, why would you think it was -me-? Maybe it was -you-!" Ralf protested.

"They got your face on it. They didn't try any headshots, man."


End file.
